PRTS Vs PRPM And Witch Hrr Movie War
by hrrfanfictionmaker
Summary: enjoy the first Hrr Movie War film after watching Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum i thought maybe i can make my own so now here it is
1. Chapter 1

W.I.T.C.H revenge of a demon

the 5 girls are having a picnic at the park

Will: well girls isn't it a wonderful day

Irma: well of course it is in fact it is the most precious day ever

when suddenly

little girl: (offscreen) help somebody help

Taranee: oh no someone's in trouble

Cornelia: we have to rescue her

Hay: and fast

Will: let's go girls

the 4 other girls: right

the 5 girls then transform into their witch forms and fly off to save the day

when they got there they saw a little girl in the corner of an alley being taunted by a demon covered in black ash with red square eyes and very sharp

Cornelia: oh no she's being taunted by him

Irma: poor little girl

Taranee: she shoulden't be bullied liked that

Hay: let's save her

Will: let's activate our powers

the 4 other girls: right

the 5 girls then surround the demon and start activating their powers

Hay: hold on to him he's very mean

Cornelia: very very mean

the demon then roars and it then explodes into a bundle of pink dust the 5 girls then go to the little girl

Will: are you okay

little girl: yes thanks for helping

Cornelia: your welcome sweetheart

Irma: hey what's your name

little girl: harriet harriet besty

Taranee: what a cute name

Irma and Cornelia: she's so cute as a button

they both poke harriet's nose playfully and she begins to giggle a little bit

then Taranee notices something

Taranee: hey what's going on with the dust

everyone including harriet saw that the pink dust starts to surround them turning into a pink tornado sucking up the witch team and harriet sending them to another dimension


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Theif Strike Vs Power Rangers Police Men the ultimate robbery

one rainy day a monster safe was running for his life turns out he's actually running from 3 police men who are called harry, tim and zoe

harry: stop running you cheetah

tim: he's too fast chief

zoe: just keep running

suddenly a group of 3 thieves walk in front of the police men who are called spike, Jordan and serena

zoe: well well well if it isn't the 3 theif group

serena: well well well if it isn't miss whatsit

spike: nevermind that have you seen a monster safe running around

harry: yeah and we were going to get him until you got into our way

Jordan: well there is something we have to do with you

tim: oh I know that

zoe: getting the feeling

Jordan: let's begin

serena: you got it

harry and spike: it's morphin time!

The Theif Strike Rangers: Theif Power! Ha!

The Police Men Rangers: Police Power! Ha!

Streams Of Light Surround Them As They Transform

transformation complete

Theif Strike: Theif Red!, Theif Blue!, Theif Yellow!, Let's Steal From The Evil! Power Rangers Theif Strike!

Police Men: Red Police!, Green Police!, Pink Police!, Let's Arrest The Evil! Power Rangers Police Men!

spike: now where were we

harry: defeating you and getting the monster safe

spike: oh yes

the theif strike rangers then charge at the police men rangers as the battle between them begins

serena: you're not so bad at fighting

zoe: not so bad yourself

serena: thank you

she then shoots zoe with her morphin gun

serena: thanks for saying i'm not bad (laughs)

zoe: grrrrrrrrrr

after the battle the police men rangers are weakened as spike then takes out a card

spike: here's your warning we are off to find the monster safe to get the treasure

the theif strike rangers then run off to find the escaped monster safe

harry: YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY

the police men rangers then chased after the theif strike rangers

meanwhile the monster safe is resting in an alley

monster safe: phew I think i'm safe

spike: (offscreen) not so fast

the monster safe then turns around scared as it sees the theif strike rangers

Jordan: this is gonna be fun

serena: now hold very still while we take your treasure

spike: charge

the theif strike rangers then fight the monster safe

spike: serena get to the safe chest now

serena: you got it

serena then runs to the safe chest and hacks the code on it she opens the door and the treasure is a blue dimension hopper

serena: come to mommy

she then takes the treasure out of the safe chest just in time for the police men rangers to show up

harry: now let's finish this

spike: hope this never ends

the police men and theif strike rangers began their final attack

monster safe: well this is not good

the final blast is activated and the monster safe is destroyed

spike: what kind of treasure did he have

serena: well he had this

she shows the dimension hopper

harry: what is that thing

serena: no one really knows kid but i'm going to try it

zoe: wait a second

too late serena turns on the dimension hopper and a portal appears sucking up the theif strike rangers and the police men rangers

tim: this is not looking good

the 6 rangers are then sent to a different dimension


	3. Chapter 3

the final battle

in a battleground 2 portals appeared one of blue and one of pink out of them came teenagers in ranger suits and girls in witch uniforms along with a little girl the portals then leave as all of the people stand up and dust themselves off

Irma: are you alright harriet

harriet: I think so

tim: I told you not to touch it

serena: you should have told me before I used it

tim: grrrrrrrrrrr

then the rangers and the witches notice each other and shock

Will: uh hi

spike: bonjour

harry: who are you citizens

Cornelia: oh right we haven't introduce ourselves we are W.I.T.C.H i'm Cornelia, that's Irma, Will, Taranee, Hay and harriet say hi sweetheart

harriet: (shyly) hi

Irma: sorry she's just shy

harry: right well we are Power Rangers Police Men my name's harry and this is tim and Zoey

spike: and we're Theif Strike i'm MC greedy eddie the third but you can call me spike and this is Jordan and serena

serena: hey harriet has anyone told you you are so cute

Irma: that's what me and Cornelia said about her too

serena: no way

Cornelia: yes way you must be smart

serena: very smart

Zoey: anywho do you know where we are

Hay: beats me we just got here

someone offscreen: I can tell you

everyone turns around and sees...

Zoey: Cameron Dallas?!

the someone: oh no no no this is one of my many forms I am a shapeshifter

serena: a shapeshifter

spike: I knew it you're that shapeshifter from that story about some poor guy who gets a lamp from some kind of cave

harry: you mean Aladdin

spike: no no the other one with will smith

Jordan: that's Aladdin boss

spike: no it's not Aladdin

shapeshifter: no matter that I have brought you here to see how you can fight

Cornelia: okay you're on

shapeshifter: okay then (breaks the fourth wall) everyone says that while preparing for a fight with me (normally) mionions get them

just then mionions from despicable me pop up and charge at our heros

Zoey: woah despicable creatures

harry: witches you take left we'll take right

Will: you got it let's go girls

the 4 others: right

the rangers and witches then charge into battle against the mionions

4 hours of battling later

the mionions are weakened and the rangers and witches win the battle

shapeshifter: but how...

spike: you're next freakazoid

harry: you heard him mister slappy the squirrel

shapeshifter: alright I don't wanna do this but it's the only way

he snaps his fingers and shapeshifts into a giant black monster covered in ash with chains all around and his eyes and mouth were burning with fire

Zoey: holy ravies what a smoker

harry: let's get him

the rest: right

the rangers and witches then charge into battle against the monster

harry: man this guy's impossible to defeat

harriet: I know what I can do

Zoey: what do you mean you're just a little girl

harriet: i'll show you mrs. police woman

harriet then closed her eyes and thought real hard then suddenly an unseen force picked up the monster

monster: uh oh

the monster is then swung into space never to be seen again

Cornelia: woah how did you do that

harriet: I have psychic powers ma'am

Irma: you saved our lives harriet

Hay: we're really proud of you

then the 2 portals come back

harry: well be seeing you later

Irma: of course in another battle

they all laugh

Taranee: come on harriet let's get you home

harriet: okay

the witches then walk into the pink portal as it then closes

spike: hey cop guess what

harry: what

spike: (taps harry's shoulder) tag! you're it! come on guys

the theif strike rangers then run off to the blue portal

harry: hey get back here

the police men chased after them into the portal as the blue portal then closes

meanwhile a silver ranger was watching the battle from a far away angle

silver ranger: that could be a good team to lean on

he then turns around and walks away

The End


End file.
